


False Starts but Happy Endings

by Moreofaguestage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreofaguestage/pseuds/Moreofaguestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny may've reunited quickly after the final battle but that doesn't mean they've healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Starts but Happy Endings

She had imagined the moment her and Harry reunited over and over during her seventh year. The images of him running towards her, arms outstretched had been at the forefront of her mind through every terrible defense lesson or detention. The thought of an after, a way through kept her sane amidst the constant horror of war. The reality however was far less complete. 

They had no contact until Fred's funeral where Harry, much to Ginny's surprise, slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it tightly. They stood like that, fingers intertwined until the end, not daring to look at the other. Harry let go as they moved back to The Burrow for the wake but the next day, during the funeral for Remus and Tonks, Ginny felt his arm wrap tightly around her waist. Without thinking she leaned towards him, leaning her head against his shoulder and breathing in his soft, safe scent. 

The two had slipped back into being a couple without effort. Each night after dark, Ginny would watch as Hermione fiddled briefly with her hair before slipping out of her room and up into Ron's while Ginny waited for Harry's thin frame to slip into her room and under the sheets. Ginny felt reawakened by the touch of his hands as they moved across her body, she felt as if each tiny kiss was healing her and with each thrust, Harry was able to make her whole again. They never talked much afterwards, choosing instead to fall asleep intwined in one another. At the time Ginny believed it was because they were so connected that they did not need words, relishing every moment she spent wrapped in Harry's arms. Of course comfort alone cannot support a relationship. 

Her final year at Hogwarts went by quickly, winning the Quidditch Cup as captain and gaining enough NEWTs to keep her mother happy so before she knew it, it was summer again and Ginny was living in Wales as the newest reserve chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. 

It was then that the cracks began to show between Harry and Ginny. 

 

“You know you don't have to live here to be on the team, right, Ginny?” Harry said as he walked round her rather pokey studio flat situated above a flower shop in the wizarding area of Holyhead.

“I know, but the rent's cheaper here and walking to the pitch beats apparating every day,” Ginny replied as she unpacked a box of plates. 

“There'd be no rent living with me in London,” said Harry, not for the first time. 

Ginny concentrated on unpacking, refusing to answer. 

“Come on,” Harry said, turning to face her. “This is silly, we'll be over at each other's places every night.”

“Yea but I've never lived by myself, I just want to give this a go, okay?” 

Ginny had not been able to explain exactly why she wanted to live alone. It seemed impossible to tell someone who craved a family so badly that she needed to be shot of hers for awhile. She felt as if she had been propped up by others for her entire life, from her brothers always watching out for her to her mother who, even before the chamber, fussed more than anyone would think was possible. All Ginny wanted right now was space, and that was not what she was going to get moving in with Harry and onwards on the path The Daily Prophet had already taken to planning for her inside their society pages. 

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, thrusting his hands inside his pockets and gazing around the room once more. 

“I can come visit though, right?” He asked, his voice a little softer, causing a wave of guilt to pass over Ginny. His head was bowed and he looked almost sheepish, wounded. 

“Of course you can visit, you dolt,” Ginny said, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “We can have date nights and stay up all night in bed without having to worry about waking anyone.” 

A small smile appeared on his face but it did not quite reach his eyes and for the thousandth time she wished either of them were able to say exactly how they felt. 

Instead though she slipped her hands up into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, her lips moving against his in a forceful, almost desperate way. He responded immediately, tugging at her shirt while she pulled him towards her bed. Quickly, she undid his belt buckle and effortlessly stripped him of his jeans while he unclipped her bra and threw it aside. Ginny moaned as his mouth found her nipple and again as he slipped inside her, the friction making her see stars. 

At this they excelled, fitting together like puzzle pieces, their bodies lighting up with every touch. 

 

“They were leering at you, Ginny! I had to do something.” 

“I can take care of myself thank you very much, Potter.” 

Ginny, still dressed in her gold and green uniform, was standing outside the changing room, hands on her hips and staring up at Harry with an anger he had never seen before. 

“I don't give a fuck what the idiots in the stands say about me. I don't care if they start detailing an entire fantasy involving me, Gwenog and a swarm of Veela in The Room of Requirement it is none of your fucking business.” 

“Ginny, I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to-”

“To what? Start a fucking duel like your a sodding third year? I'm not yours to bloody save, I'm not 11 anymore.” 

“I just don't like hearing them talk about you like that.”

“I know, I hate it too but unless the entire male population wakes up tomorrow and decides to respect female Quidditch players it's just something you're going to have to deal with.”

“Doesn't mean I have to like it,” replied Harry, a stubborn look still spread across his face. 

“But it does mean you've to pull your head in and stop treating me like you need to protect my innocence,” Ginny said, still glaring at Harry. 

He didn't respond, he simply let his hands graze down her sides, resting on her hips and moved closer, closing the gap between them. Inwardly, Ginny was screaming but as she was unable to explain her feelings she closed the distance and quickly apparated them back to her bedroom. 

 

“Your round, Weasley,” George yelled, clinking his empty glass against Ginny's.

“All right, all right,” Ginny said as she slipped out of the booth. “You lot are good with beer right, reserve chasers don't make enough money for any of that fancy, girly junk.” 

She had meant it as a joke, a jibe at George's penchant for slightly ridiculous cocktails but all of a sudden she felt Harry slip a few galleons into her pocket and she could feel the anger boiling in her stomach. Without a word she slammed her mug down and stormed off, through the pub and towards the exit. 

“The fuck did you do?” Ron asked as he watched his sister storm out, her red hair flying behind her. 

“I just slipped her some money for the round, thought she'd appreciate it,” Harry said numbly, still staring at the empty spaced Ginny had vacated. 

“Mate, you should know by now, Ginny's not one to take help from anyone,” said George. “Now either go follow her and apologise profusely or go and buy some beers.” 

“You reckon I'd be different though,” mumbled Harry, rising from his seat. 

“Birds are mad, just get pissed with us mate, worry about her tomorrow.” 

Harry was about to agree, to forget about the beers and move straight to firewhiskey and the oblivion it promised but instead he got up and followed Ginny outside, running down the street to catch her. 

“Ginny, stop, please.” He begged when he finally caught up with her, at the entrance to the apartment building. 

“What, Harry?” 

“Ginny, come on. Just tell me what's gotten in to you.” 

He arms were crossed and her eyes were no more than slits, she was glaring up at Harry with such anger he could feel it radiating off of her. 

“What's gotten into me?” Ginny spat. “I'll tell you what's gotten into me, Potter. You treat me like a fucking child, over and over. I can buy a round at a pub, I can live by myself if I want. I do not need you looking out for me. You are supposed to be my boyfriend, not my fucking minder.” 

Harry gaped at her, he didn't understand, weren't boyfriends supposed to take care of their girlfriends? He knew Ginny was different and could hardly be considered girly but he still felt responsible for her. 

“Fuck, I can't do this anymore, Harry.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, though he already knew the answer. 

“We're done.” 

And without another word she walked up the stairs, slamming the door behind her and leaving Harry stock still on the street. 

 

“So you two broke up?” Hermione asked as Ginny handed her a cup of tea. 

“Yup, last week,” said Ginny as she joined Hermione at the kitchen table. 

“Ron said you blew up at him cos he tried to pay for the drinks.” 

“Yea, that was kind of the last straw, I made some crack about not being able to afford George's girly drinks and he tried to give me money to pay. It made me feel like I was some little kid being given pocket money.”

“Have you spoken since?” Hermione asked, looking at Ginny. 

“He tried to come over the day before last but I didn't let him in.” 

Ginny laced her fingers around her own mug and sighed. The last week had been awful and she missed Harry desperately. 

“You don't look too happy about it,” Hermione noted, looking across the table. 

“I'm not but I can't just give in, you know? Everything was going so badly before that anyway and I can't just pretend I'm over it.” 

“What exactly's the problem, Ginny?”

Ginny didn't respond immediately, glancing around the room as if to gather her thoughts. 

“I don't like being taken care of,” Ginny said finally, her fingers tracing the lip of the mug. “And Harry, well Harry...”

“He saves people.” Hermione 

“Exactly, but I don't need to be saved!”

“Ginny, he loves you, he loves you so much and he's only doing what he thinks is right. We've all seen so many people we care about get hurt or die and he just wants to know you're safe.”

Waves of guilt crashed through Ginny but she ignored them, desperate to finally give voice to her own feelings. 

“I know, Hermione, I get that but I've had people hovering over me my whole life, I want to date someone who treats me like an equal, not like a younger sister.”

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, reaching again for her mug and taking a long sip. Ginny decided to use this moment of silence to go for broke and reveal everything. 

“I slept with someone else.” 

Hermione froze, her cup mid air and gaped at Ginny, wide eyed. 

“I was so mad after Harry came over and I was meeting some of the other Harpies for a drink and there was this bloke there, his name was Rob and we were flirting and christ, I was so drunk Hermione but I ended up inviting him over and...well yea.”   
Ginny refused to meet, Hermione's gaze and fixed her eyes on the table, her hands clasped tight in her lap. 

“How was it?” Hermione asked and Ginny took a second to marvel at her ability to ask exactly the right question. 

“Crap,” Ginny said, running her hands through her hair. “It was bloody awful, he kissed like a plunger, I got no where close to finishing and as soon as he left I curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out.” 

“Oh, Ginny,” Hermione gave her a sad look as Ginny tried to blink the tears out of her eyes. 

“Fuck, I'm such an idiot,” she said, her voice becoming thick. “I miss him so fucking much.” 

“He misses you, Hermione said, stretching out her own hand and placing it over Ginny's. “He's been a right sulky mess, refusing to come out of his room and biting mine and Ron's head's off.” 

“I don't know how to fix it though, I mean, I still haven't been able to explain why I'm so upset in the first place.” 

“You just need to be honest, no yelling, no Weasley pride. Go and see him and tell him you want him back so long as he listens to you.” 

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Listen, I've got a meeting at the Ministry but let me know how it goes, okay.”

Ginny nodded and let Hermione pull her into a hug, relishing the warmth. 

Hermione smiled at Ginny before turning and walking out her door and disapparating to the ministry. 

 

It took two weeks for Ginny to find the courage to show up at Harry's doorstep, rapping loudly on the front door before she lost her nerve. 

“Ginny,” Harry exclaimed, sounding half shocked, half elated that he found her on the doorstep. 

“Can I come in?” She asked, refusing to let her voice give away how scared she was. 

“Yea, yea course,” Harry said, ushering her through and leading Ginny into the living room. 

“How...how have you been?” Harry asked awkwardly as he took the seat opposite Ginny. 

“Shit,” said Ginny, deciding it was best not to beat round the bush. 

“Yea?” 

“Yea, um, that's why I'm here, actually...I guess we need to talk.” 

Harry didn't say anything, instead he ran his hand through his hair and watched Ginny fiddle with her hands. She took a deep breath and began the speech she had been rolling over in her head since before the conversation with Hermione. 

“Do you, do you remember the trip my family and I took to visit Bill after my first year?” 

“Uh, yea,” said Harry, looking slightly confused. 

“Yea, well Bill took us through all these pyramids and stuff but there was one Mum wouldn't let me see, she thought I couldn't handle it or whatever so I stayed outside while all of my brothers filed through after Bill. I was so mad, all day. I mean, I didn't see it from Mum's point of view, I didn't get that it was her way of dealing with the fact I had been possessed by Voldemort and almost died a month ago. I just thought it was because she didn't think I was brave enough.”

Ginny paused for a second and looked up at Harry to see if he had anything to say but he was just sitting there, arms in his lap listening intently to Ginny's story. 

“So anyway,” she continued. “Later that day while Mum was busy yelling at Fred and George and Dad was off in the muggle part of Cairo, I snuck back and went through the pyramid by myself. Fuck, Harry, it was so scary but the point is I got to the end alone and I felt so much better because of it. I mean, it was like I wasn't irreparably fucked up from the chamber, you know? It was as if because I could get through that pyramid without anyone's help I could get passed Tom Riddle and his diary. 

“Course you could, Ginny,” Harry said, his green eyes boring into her, you're...you're just incredible like that.” 

“Yea, well, hold on to that thought, Potter cos I'm not done yet.” 

She glanced over at the bookshelf, filled with his old text books, a few of her own books and old copies of Which Broomstick. She missed this room, she missed cuddling with Harry under blankets and watching the fire or chatting about their day. It would be easy to stop here, to pretend the second half of her speech didn't exist but she knew that wouldn't be fair to either of them. 

“You died, Harry.” She said finally, “And, and we never really talked about it. Seeing Hagrid coming out of that forest holding you was the worst I've ever felt in my entire life.” 

“But I wasn't dead,” Harry said, trying to reach out for her hand but Ginny shook him off, desperate to finish what she came here to say.

“Yea but, it was terrifying, Harry and I couldn't stop playing it over and over all through seventh year. I kept thinking, what if, what if you had died and I had to carry on without you.” 

A look crept onto Harry's face, a dawning of comprehension and dismay. 

“So I guess as soon as I finished I guess I felt as if I had to push you away because I loved you so, so much and I was so scared I'd just fall apart if you ever died, or left me or anything.”

“But it was you that left me,” Harry said, a cold note in his voice.

“Yea, but only because you weren't letting me do anything by myself. I needed to live alone, I needed to know that I wasn't just the heroes girlfriend but that I could work and pay bills and have a whole life that didn't involve you and you wouldn't let me!”

She bit her lip, hoping to steady her breath and gain back some composure. 

“I love you Harry, I love you so much but I had to know I wasn't giving anything of myself up to be your girlfriend, I wanted to know that when we eventually did get married or whatever it would be for love and not because I needed you to look after me.”

She angrily blinked back the tears threatening to fall and stared at the wall, refusing to return Harry's stare. Neither spoke for what seemed like hours, Ginny watched as the candle light flickered on the wall, watching Harry's shadow as he finally opened his mouth to speak.

“What I don't understand,” he said, finally, “Is why you never told me this in the first place.” 

“We never talked Harry, you know that. If anything serious came up we'd just fuck instead of discussing it. I'm not sure we even grieved properly, just thought we could sleep our way out of it I guess.” 

Harry didn't speak for a moment but she could tell he knew she was right by the way his shoulders sagged and the some of the anger disappeared from his face. 

“I never, I never meant to make you feel like this, Ginny.”

“Merlin, Harry I don't blame you at all, it's my fault for not saying anything, please don't blame yourself, please.” 

Wordlessly, he slipped out of his chair and next to hers, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. 

“What now?” He asked her, their bodies falling back on old habits and fitting together like nothing had changed. “Do you want to start up again?”

“I do,” she said, barely above a whisper. “I want you Harry, I might not need you but Merlin, I want you in my life more than anything else. I want to commit, properly this time I promise. If I'm upset I'll tell you and I want to live with you now, if you'll still have me.” 

“Course I'll have you, Ginny,” he said, tilting her chin up with his finger and placing the softest of kisses on her lips. 

She moved, rearranging herself so she was on top of him, slowly and carefully removing his clothes. 

They had never come together like this before. It had always been desperate and lustful, a chance to erase something awful. This time though, as she moved so slowly above him, neither breaking eye contact as she slid up and down his length, she knew it was different. For once it was about building a connection between the two of them and that feeling made it all the more incredible. 

 

It had been six months since Harry and Ginny's three weeks apart. Since then she had moved into his flat and the two had settled into domesticity without a problem. Ginny moved up to first string with the Harpies just before Christmas while Harry continued his work at the Auror office. Ginny was happy, really truly happy. Knowing she was going home to Harry every night made her feel safe in a way she had never let herself feel before. 

“Hey you,” she called down the hall, hanging up her cloak and moving inside.

“Hey, I know it's my turn cook but I'm buggered so I got pizza,” Harry called back. 

“I love you Harry James Potter, that's exactly what I wanted. Please tell me you've two cos I'm not in the mood to-” 

She stopped mid-sentence because on top of the pizza boxes was a much smaller one, it was black and the perfect size for a ring. 

Harry stared at her, a huge grin covering his face. 

“Harry...” she said, her hand covering her mouth. 

He picked up the box and opened it, placing the ring on her finger. 

“I love you, Ginny.”

She wasn't entirely sure her voice was going to work at that moment so instead of talking looked up with what Ginny hoped was that same blazing look he liked her 5th year and kissed him harder and deeper than she ever thought possible

“So it's a yes?” Harry asked, leaning his forehead against hers after they finally broke apart.

“It's a yes,” she whispered, her mouth stretched into a smile wider than she thought possible. 

Then all of a sudden Harry picked Ginny up and swung her around, eliciting peals laughter from the two of them. Eventually he set her down and they caught their breath, still unable to stop laughing or wipe the smiles off their face. 

“You hungry?” Harry asked finally, pointing to the pizza on the table. 

“Merlin yes, but shouldn't we be celebrating upstairs, isn't that what couples do?” 

“Who cares what other couples do? We've got our whole lives to shag and right now I want to enjoy some pizza with the future Mrs Potter.” 

She grinned and took a seat and watched as Harry took the one opposite. 

“And, do you want to see the real, true declaration of love from tonight?” Harry asked as he opened the box. “I even got those disgusting anchovies you love so much.” 

“You really are the perfect man, aren't you, Potter?” 

“That's what Witch Weekly tells me. Now eat, I don't like my future wives starving to death.”

So they ate their dinner together, making jokes and smiling across the table. Neither of them felt as if much had changed though, it was as if this was a continuation, a next step of the relationship they had started just six months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
